khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kings Promise
There once was a king who ruled a rich and green land, long had he searched for a bride to whom he could marry. So one day he had to go into war, but his opponent was the mighty warrior queen, who stole his hart as easy as the thief long jack. And so the feud was ended and they where wed, with a celebration that lasted for seven days and nights. They where much happy together, until one day the queen fell ill, and no healer or templar in the land could save her. A Shepard told the king that there was known a spring of life, with water that could heal her. As such the king rode out in search of this in hopes to save his bride. He traveled far and wide in his search, until he finally found his goal, slowly he approached the well of the clearest waters he had ever seen. But as he came close enough, he was stopped by a enormous monster, with horns of wood and teeth of stone and eyes glowing like embers. With a thunderous voice it asked: "What are you to do with my well?" The king answered and told of his wife and how he needed the water to save her. At this the beast though for a long time, and then it said that he may take his water, if in fifteen years time. The monster would return and take the thing most preasious treasure of the king. The regent thought of his gemstones and gold he had in his vault, and for the chance to save his life, he could only agree. He filled his flask and returned home as fast as his horse could carry. As soon as his wife drank of the elixir, it was clear to anyone that she would soon be well. And so time went on, the following year the king and his queen had a daughter whom they named summer. Together they all lived a happy life. As the little princess was to celebrate her fifteen birthday, there was a grate feast held in her honor. The king spared her no expenses, everything she wanted would be hers, be it Trumpets and horns, jesters and magicians or even tigers and bears. After all was she his greatest treasure of them all. But as he though the idea, he realized his mistake. A towering shadow came with rapid a haste, and the monster came and took his precious summer away. Horrid it was, for he had promised his daughter without even realizing. Crushed was his spirit so, that he fell into a deep sleep that no one could wake him from. The warior queen would not stand for this fact and so sadeled her horse, put on her armour and took chase on the monsterous beast. ... Marige to a spirit animal that lets the whoman shose if he can take human form during the day or the night. (only) The queen chase the beast to it's home By then the girl is in love with the beast Doughter is hurt when defending the beast, at this the beast wish to kill itself in it's lonesome